Save Me
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Prostitutes in LA are going missing and being found dead. What happens when Bella is the ripper’s next target and Edward Cullen saves her? Can she risk his life by falling in love with him? And will the LA Ripper find her?
1. First Meetings

**A/N: Hi guys. OK, this idea came to me in school today when I should have been paying attention, and I decided that I just HAD to write it. I don't know if it's been done before, and I'm really sorry if it has, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :o)**

**Summary: Prostitutes in LA are going missing and being found dead. What happens when Bella is the ripper's next target and Edward Cullen saves her? Can she risk his life by falling in love with him? And will the LA Ripper find her? **

**Rating: T (May change later)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None. Nada. Zilch :o(**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie**

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Bella's POV**_

_I could hear him getting closer. His feet slamming against the gravel on the ground as he chased me. I could feel my breathing become ragged, my knees becoming weak...but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going; otherwise I would end up just like the others. Just like my dear friends. Feeling tears burn my eyes as I began to think about all my loved ones who were taken from me, I found speed again, quickly swerving round a corner behind an abandoned factory. He wasn't going to get me. I wouldn't let him. I couldn't let him. I continued to run, my bare feet cut and bloody as small shards of glass and little stones sunk into my flesh. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, but I knew what would happen if he caught up with me. Turning another corner, I was forced to stop. _

_My chest was in agony from my breathing as I leant against the wall, clutching it to try and regain a normal breathing pattern. Sliding down the cold crumbling wall of the towering building, I sat on the ground. It was silent, and I was beginning to think that I had lost him. Smiling to myself, I stood, jogging over to the fence that blocked the building off from another. Looking over my shoulder one last time, I sighed with relief to see that everything was clear before slipping through the tear in the fence, cutting my leg as I went. Wincing, I stood, looking back yet again. The cost was clear, but still I had the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach say 'It's not over yet'. Shuddering, I began to run again, and just as I rounded the corner of the other building, I crashed into something hard. _

_Falling to the ground with a thud, I looked up a little dazed...and that's when I saw it. The sparkling silver that hung above me was capturing the moonlight on its bloody surface. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I scooted backwards, too scared to blink. I opened my mouth to scream, coming to a stop when I hit a wall, but nothing came out. I tried again, but still nothing. Tears began to flood from my eyes as he took a step closer, towering over me with a menacing grin._

"_Please..." I choked out, holding my hands out in a defensive manner "Please...don't..."_

_But he didn't say anything; all he did was raise the knife above his head, before it plunged down._

I sat bolt upright, sweat lashing off of me. I looked round myself frantically, my breathing deep, only to realise that I wasn't in an isolated area with LA's most wanted killer, but in the safety of my own home, in my bed. Sighing with relief, I turned on my bedside table, covering my face with my hands only to have my best friend (and roommate) Alice run in with a worried expression.

"Bells!" She cried "Are you alright!? What happened?"

"Nothing, Alice." I said tiredly, forcing a small smile "Just a bad dream. Go on back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, coming over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It was about..._him_...wasn't it...it was about the killer?" She looked pale, her big eyes filled with fear.

All I could do was nod slightly, pulling my knees close to my chest. The 'LA Ripper', as the tabloids like to call him, had been on the loose for the last couple of months, meeting young girls, kidnapping them, torturing them, and them murdering them. They were all found a few days after their disappearance, all around the same area. It was scary. The only thing that each girl had in common however was, they were all prostitutes. I knew it shouldn't frighten me, but it did...simply because I, along with my two best friends Alice and Rosalie were also girls who worked the streets. I mean, it wasn't something that we were proud of, but it was good money, kept a roof over our heads and food on the table. That's all we could ask for. I think things were even harder because of our friend, Jessica, who we hadn't been able to reach all day. We were leaving it until tomorrow to call the police.

"Bella..." Alice began, snapping me out of my thoughts "Think about it this way. There are thousands of girls like...like _us _in this city...what makes you think that he'll come after any of us?"

"...What makes you think he wouldn't?"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………****.**

_**Edward's POV**_

I woke up to the excited booming voice of Emmett, my older brother and closest friend. Turning round, I looked at my alarm clock, which read 8:30am. Groaning, I rolled over, only to be met by the light from the sun shining through my window. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell of me getting back to sleep. Giving a frustrated sigh, I sat up, running my hands through my hair. I slowly walked through to the living room, where I found Emmett talking to one of our best friends, Jasper. Why the hell were they up so early? And then I noticed the smile on Emmett's face, remembering that tonight was his bachelor party. He couldn't have been happier. I had only actually met the girl that Emmett was to marry once, and I didn't take to her at all, but I didn't say anything to my brother, because he was smitten by her. I just hoped that he would see sense. I was a little happy at the fact that he wasn't traditional, and was having the party a few weeks before the actual wedding, so there was still a chance of a cancelation.

"Mornin'." I said with a groggy voice, heading over to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee

"Well good morning little brother." Emmett greeted with a broad smile "Ready to get drunk and laid tonight?"

"Drunk part, yes." I answered, taking a sip from my coffee.

"Aw." Jasper said with a smirk "No girls?"

"No girls that you two know." I replied with a smirk "Every one of them is fucking crazy."

They laughed as I grabbed the paper, making my way into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, the front heading grabbing my attention.

**6****th**** Body Found. LA Ripper Strikes Again**

"That's another one." I said, turning the paper to read the full story.

"What another hookers been killed?" Jasper asked.

"Prostitute." I said correcting him. The word 'hooker' to me felt like we were looking down at them. All they were trying to do was earn some money. Who was I to judge?

"Whatever." Emmett said, flopping down beside me "How many more do you think will end up dead before they catch this guy?"

"Probably a few." I replied "Say's here 'Police have no new leads'. Typical. I bet they aren't even trying."

"You seem awful worked up about this." Jasper commented, turning on the large TV.

"Well...It's sad." I responded "These are young attractive girls who have their whole life in front of them, and this dickhead is getting off on killing them."

"Ugh, can we please stop with the depressing stuff for five seconds and talk about my party tonight!?" Emmett cried, obviously frustrated.

Unless someone they knew was killed, Jasper and Emmett probably wouldn't really care about what was going on.

We sat and talked about the party for what felt like hours, but I eventually managed to distract them long enough to head for a shower. Once I was showered and fully dressed, I headed back into the living room to see my brother and friend playing 'Guitar Hero', Jasper winning as usual. Deciding that I could not stand to listen to 'Up around the bend' one more time, I headed out to get some breakfast and a decent cup of coffee.

Starbucks was very busy, but that wasn't a surprise. I waited in the queue for about half an hour before I got served, but I wasn't really complaining when I realised it was the pretty blonde who was working. Tanya.

"Good morning Tanya." I said with a smile.

"Morning Edward." She said "Just the usual?"

"Please." I said "Ooh, and one of those."

I said pointing to one of the large cookies. She laughed, rolling her eyes at me before handing me my usual cup of coffee and snacks.

"So, I will see you tomorrow." She said with a smirk.

"Maybe." I replied "Emmett's bachelor party tonight, I'll need more than one cup of coffee."

"Ah, the dreaded 'hangover'." She said with a smile "I look forward to it."

I laughed a little turning round saying 'see ya', but of course, I wasn't watching where I was going, and ended up bumping into a girl, her juice spilling all down the front of her white tank top.

"Aw man." She muttered, looking down at herself.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." I said, grabbing some napkins for her.

"Oh it's not your fault." She said with a hint of a chuckle "I am the world biggest klutz. I would have probably spilt it down myself no matter what."

I laughed a little as she took the napkins, never getting a good look at her, that was until she looked up. My breath caught in my throat when our eyes met. _Oh my gosh she's gorgeous! Quick...say something intelligent!_

"Uhh...." I stuttered

_Yeah. Real intelligent. She'd probably get a better conversation from a brick wall!_

"I...I'm real sorry about your top." I said a little embarrassed "Do you live far?"

"No, just down the street...but, damn, I just forgot, I've left my keys in my apartment and my roommates are out." She said her hand flying to her forehead.

"Well, you're welcome to clean up at my place. I just live a few minutes from here." I said, mentally kicking myself. She probably found me creepy now, but what she said shocked me.

"Oh you don't mind!?" She looked a little relieved. I just shook my head "That would be great....I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." I replied with a smile, shaking her hand.

The minute my fingers brushed against her skin, I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through us, and I knew she did too cause she pulled back with a gasp, stuttering slightly.

"Uhh...so, your place."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………****.**

_**Bella's POV**_

It was official. I had completely lost it! Why on earth had I agreed to going to a guy's house after just meeting him? There was a killer on the loose for crying out loud! Targeting girls like me! But I had to admit...he was _really _gorgeous. His bronze hair was so amazing, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it, and his green eyes...OH MY GOSH! He was a god in human form. When we shook hands I swear there was a sort of connection. Sort of like a 'Love at First sight' kind of thing, but I don't believe in love. How could I after what was happening in the world? Anyway, we made our way to his house. His really BIG house, which was amazing from the outside. So much different from my apartment which I shared with Alice and Rose. He led me in, and I was surprised when I was met by two other guys, who he introduced as his brother Emmett and best friend Jasper.

"Uh, the bathrooms down the hall and to the left." His velvet voice rang out to me "If you want I can give you a shirt and we can wash that for you."

"Wow." I said with a smirk "Washer and dryer. You're lucky; my friends and I have to go to the Laundromat to do our laundry...that would be great."

Nodding, he gave me a smile and headed down the hall, which I assumed, was his room since he came back with a black t-shirt.

"Just leave that by the door and we'll get it."

I nodded and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………****.**

_**Edward's POV**_

After watching Bella walk down the hall, which I found very sexy, I turned to face Emmett and Jasper, who immediately grabbed me by the front of the shirt and forced me to sit on the couch.

"You go out for coffee and come back with a girl!" Emmett whispered in excitement.

"Dude, I'm sending you to Starbucks for me from now on." Jasper joked "Seriously man, she is hot!"

"Is she?...I hadn't noticed." Man I was a bad liar.

She was more than hot. She was...stunning, magnificent, beautiful. Call it what you like.

"Yeah right." They said in unison.

"Man, you haven't stopped looking at her since you came home!" Emmett said "And believe me, I don't blame you."

"Yeah." Jasper said "Set me up with her."

"I just met her!" I said "And hell no. You want a girlfriend, go find one."

Jasper huffed and sat back. If anyone was going to get Bella Swan, it was me. Cause I was already hooked.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………****.**

**A/N: Sorry if it's crap, it'll get better...hopefully lol. Please R&R. Even if it says 'Liked it', 'Loved it', or 'Hated it' :o)**

**Thanks :o)**


	2. Help Me!

**A/N: Aw thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy this one :o)  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Bella's POV**_

I stood in Edward's bathroom, his shirt hanging off my small body as I stared at myself in the mirror. This had become a force of habit. I hated the person who stared back. I hated what I was. What I had become. I wanted nothing more than to give it all up, settle down with someone who loved me for me, not for my body. Not someone who would throw money in my direction once he was finished. I wanted to start a family, move away from the city and get a real job. There I wouldn't have to worry about a killer. I sighed and looked down. I couldn't help but breathe in the scent from the shirt. Edward's scent. I smiled at the thought of him. Yes, I had only known him for about 40 minutes, but there was a...spark. A connection. I could feel it. Looking back up at the mirror, I ran my fingers through my brown locks, but was soon brought out of my thoughts when I heard a light chap on the door.

"Bella..." Came the velvety voice of Edward "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah." I called back "I'll just be out in a second."

Taking a deep breath, I gave myself a nod of encouragement. I don't know why I was so nervous. I mean, all I was doing was waiting in someone's house as a guy washed my shirt...a very nice guy. A very nice _hot _guy who had hair you wanted to touch and eyes you could get lost in. Hell, who was I kidding? He wasn't a guy, he was a god!

I made my way out of the bathroom, my shirt in hand. I didn't just want to leave it on the hall floor. I wasn't going to let Edward do my laundry. He had been kind enough already. I entered the living room to see that it was only the stunning man that was there. Emmett and Jasper must have left. How long _had _I been in the bathroom?

"Just you?" I asked with a smile, standing a little awkwardly.

"Yeah..." He replied, standing up from the couch and heading my way "Emmett's bachelor party is tonight, so he and Jasper are away out to...actually I have no clue as to what they're doing."

There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice as he spoke, and I couldn't help but smile more. Taking my shirt, Edward headed into the kitchen, which was huge! Seriously, I could fit mine and Alice's room in there...maybe even Rosalie's. I followed him in as he put my top in the washer, sitting up on one of the bar stools he had.

"You excited about the party then?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really." He answered looking a little...fed up. I hope I hadn't said something wrong.

"Why not?" I was confused.

"...I'm not really the 'Party' kind of guy." He said with a small smile.

"That's cool." I was genuinely surprised.

Edward came across as the type of person who would enjoy a good party every night of the week. I was quite shocked at the fact that he didn't. Just like me. I didn't like going to big parties. I'd much rather curl up on the sofa with a good book and a nice cup of hot chocolate, while 'Clair de Lune' softly played in the background. That would be my perfect Friday night.

"So what about you?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my thoughts "What are your plans for tonight?"

"M-me?" I stuttered.

What was I going to say? _Oh, I'm going to go and sell my body to dirty old men for some money to pay this month's AND last month's rent._

"I'm working." I said simply.

It wasn't a lie; I just didn't go into a load of detail. I think Edward could sense my disappointment though.

"Work sucks?" He asked

"You have no idea." I replied, rolling my eyes a little.

"What is it that you do?"

Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question. I didn't want to scare him off. I really liked him.

"I...work with a lot of people."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Edward's POV**_

It was official. This girl was perfect. We sat and talked for hours, played some 'Guitar Hero' (She kicked my ass every time), and then talked some more. It wasn't until I got a call from Emmett that I realised the time. It was 8pm! Bella and I had spent the whole day together and hadn't even realised. I quickly grabbed her top from the dryer, and pretty soon, Bella was back in my bathroom changing, while I changed into a clean shirt for the party. When I walked back into the living room, Bella was standing there with a small smile looking as good as new.

"Well...Thanks very much Edward." She said her voice ever so sweet "I had a really good time today."

"Yeah." I agreed, running my fingers through my hair "I did too actually..."

We both stood there, a little awkward.

"So...can I see you again?" I asked hopeful, but ready to be turned down "Maybe...we could get some dinner, catch a movie?"

I felt relief wash over me when she smiled, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah, I would really like that."

"Great." I said, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in "How about tomorrow...say around, 7-ish?"

"Perfect." She pulled out her phone "Just give me your number and I'll call you, or you can call me."

We exchanged numbers, and were soon walking to the door, but I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. I could sit and talk to her for hours on end. She was amazing, and interesting. I was actually surprised at how much I had learned about her. She was 21, about to become 22 in the next few months. Loved to read and write and was hoping to one day become an author. Lived with her two best friends from High school and hated her job. I learned that she grew up in Forks, which was surprising because I had too, although I was a good couple of years older than Bella, and probably never really saw her around. I was out of High School before she even started.

We walked out of the house, and were soon out on the street again, once again caught up in an awkward silence.

"So..." I began, trying to find away to spend more time with her "Do you need a ride to your work or something?"

"Uh...No, I'm fine."

At the mention of her work, I could see pain flash across her eyes. If she hated what she did so much, why did she do it?

"Anyway, I best get going. I think my friends will be a little worried about me by now." She said

"Yeah, I best be going to the party...I'll call you though in the morning."

"Great..." She said, beginning to walk backwards a little "By Edward."

I watched as she walked down the street and out of sight. Part of me was worried that I would never see her again...but I didn't want to listen to that part. Bella was the one.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't want to leave. For the first time in months I was actually having a good time with a guy, where sex and stuff wasn't involved. I never enjoyed company with men now. After reluctantly saying 'goodbye' to Edward, I hurried back to my apartment to get changed into something more...revealing, to find it empty. Alice and Rosalie must already be at...work. I quickly changed into a short denim skirt, which came mid thigh, a white tank top that stopped just above my stomach, a black jacket and a pair of red high heels. I applied some make up and was soon off towards the corner that Alice, Rose and I stood at. Another night of hell.

I walked with my head down and hands in my pockets, cars passing by honking their horns every now and then. It wasn't long until I came to the corner, happy to see that my friends were still there, and about another 4 girls who I had seen around every now and then. The minute Alice and Rosalie saw me, they quickly enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh." Rose said "Where have you been!? You went out for coffee this morning and never came back, we were getting worried!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Alice piped in.

"I'm so sorry guys." I said "I had one of my 'Bella moments' and ended up spilling juice all down my front. But I met this really nice guy who helped me. We went back to his place and he let me clean up there. We got talking and ended up spending most of the day playing 'Guitar Hero'...we're going out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Wow." Rosalie smirked "He sounds nice."

"He is." I said with a smile as we began to walk down the street a little, a bit further away from the older women "I felt this sort of...connection when we were talking, and I know it is way too soon to be talking like this, but he's one of the most genuine guys I've met."

"Aww." They cooed.

"He gave me his shirt while he washed mines." I added in with a smile.

"Awww!" They said again, this time in a much higher pitch.

We were silent for a few moments, the mood changing.

"Is there any news from Jessica?" I asked quietly

"No..." Alice said in a whisper "Her cell is still switched off...I think it's time we get the police involved."

I was just about to add more to the conversation when a car pulled up beside us. Time for work. Walking up to the car, I looked in, but the guy was hidden by shadows and a baseball cap. A big part of me wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I knew I had to do this. We were running very low on cash. Taking a deep breath, I got into the car after telling Alice and Rosalie to be careful. As he drove off, I still felt nervous. This guy hadn't said one word to me. He hadn't even looked at me. And to make things worse, deep down I felt like I was doing something wrong...like I was cheating on Edward.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Edward's POV**_

I entered the club, only to hear loud cheers from Emmett and Jasper. I gave a small smile as they approached me, Emmett already a little tipsy. He was obviously having a good time, a beer in hand with his t-shirt wrapped around his head. Not to mention the huge grin that was nearly splitting his face in two.

"So where have you been all day?" He asked slyly "Hanging out with the oh so beautiful Bella?"

"Yes actually I have." I answered, taking off my coat "But nothing like that happened. We sat and talked. Bonded...but if you must know, we're going on a date tomorrow."

"Yes!" Jasper exclaimed, slinging an arm over my shoulder "Finally you are going to get some action!"

"Dude." I began "Seriously, is sex all you ever think about?"

"...Yeah..."

I rolled my eyes and ordered a drink, hoping that tonight I would have more fun than I was expecting. I just couldn't get Bella out of my head. There was something different about her.

Well, I didn't spend long at the party. Instead, I got thrown out by the bouncer for getting into a fight with one of Emmett's other friends, Mike Newton. So what if I punched him in the face. He deserved it. Emmett didn't see it happen though, and neither did Jasper, so they didn't know that I got thrown out. I just slowly made my way down the street, my fist slightly swollen from where it had made contact with Mikes jaw.

I turned a corner, looking up to see about 6 women standing at the corner up the top of the street. They looked to be in their mid thirties, quite attractive, but not nearly as beautiful as Bella. As I got closer to them, I realised what they were doing. They were waiting for a customer. I just hope these ladies will be careful. Who knows who that sick son of a bitch's next victim is. I was just about to pass them when one of the ladies walked up to me, a cigarette stuck between her fingers as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Hey baby." She purred "You wanna have some fun?"

"No I'm good thanks." I said with a small smile, heading away from them "You ladies be careful though."

"We will handsome." Another called as I rounded the corner.

I chuckled softly. The only girl that I was really thinking of was Bella. I wonder how she was getting on at work.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Get away from me!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

It was happening. My nightmare was coming true. Ugh! I wish I had never gotten into that stupid car! Tears blurred my vision as I looked up at _him_. The one person that I really truly feared. I sat on the ground, my back pressed against the car door as he crouched in front of me...The LA Ripper. We had drove for a while in silence, my fear never leaving me...but when we came to a stop in an isolated alley, I began to panic more, losing it when I saw the knife. I tried to get away, but he was too fast and strong, soon having me pinned against the car with the knife at my throat. I took in a sharp breath as he softly glided the blade of his blood incrusted knife on my cheek, never breaking my skin. I whimpered, slowly turning to look at him, but his face was covered. All I could see was his blue eyes, the baseball cap and hood from his zippy covered his head, and a black bandana did the same to his mouth.

"You know..." He said in a rough voice "When I was younger, I used to love playing doctor..."

He took the knife away from my skin, replacing it with his gloved hand. I shuddered, wanting nothing more than to run away, but I was frozen with fright. This guy was seriously fucked up. He ran his hand from my cheek, down my neck to my shoulder, sliding my jacket sleeve down my arm, exposing my shoulder. The knife came back out. I felt as if I was about to be sick. He chuckled a little, slipping the blade under the strap of my tank top and snapping it with one swift movement.

"But as I got older..." He continued "I was told to grow up...get a life. I would never be a doctor. A surgeon...all I wanted to do was cut people open...and now I do it all the time...just like what I'm about to do to you...Bella"

Oh my gosh...He knows my name! How does he know my name!? I guess he knew what I was thinking, because he chuckled once again, running the blade down my front, and stopping when he came to my thigh.

"I know all about you Bella..." He said, inching closer "Where you live...what you like...everything...You're my final patient Bella. Once I have you, I'll be finished."

"Please..." I whispered, my voice cracking "Please don't do this..."

"It'll all be over soon..." He said in a friendly voice "Don't worry about it...I'll make sure you feel _everything_."

I was about to scream again, but couldn't. I backed up even further into the door, my hands on the gravely ground...and then an idea hit me. As he raised the blade over his head, I grabbed a handful of the gravel, and threw it at his face, the little stones and pieces of glass embedding themselves in his sadistic eyes. This was my chance. He cried out in pain, closing his eyes tightly as I got up to make a run for it. He waved the knife carelessly in front of him, catching me on the side of my leg. I yelled in pain as he pulled the blade from my thigh, only to plunge it into me one more time, but thankfully I was the quick one this time. I limped down the alley, trying my best to run. I discarded my heels by the car, making it slightly easier.

"HELP!" I cried, looking behind me "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I glanced over my shoulder again. He was staggering forward, wiping his eyes furiously. I just gasped and sped up. I continued to look over my shoulder, with no intention in stopping, but was forced to when I ran into someone. I found myself in the street again, lying on the ground, but when I looked up I knew I was safe.

"EDWARD!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Edward's POV**_

I was just minding my own business, trying to make my way home when I heard it. The terrified scream of a girl. I turned back the way I had come, following the sound. It was getting closer and closer, and before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground when someone had run out from nowhere. Groaning, I sat up, rubbing my head from where it had collided with the pavement..only to see the girl who hadn't left my thoughts all day.

"EDWARD!" Bella cried, getting off the ground and throwing her arms round me.

"Bella?" I asked confused "What's wrong?"

She was crying, wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"He's after me!" She cried again.

"Who?" I was confused.

"Him!" She turned round and pointed down the alley that she had run out from...but it was empty "He was there a minute ago! I swear!"

"Bella!" I said, turning her to face me as I stood us up "Who was after you?"

She looked down, shame over coming her.

"The LA Ripper..." She whispered.

I gasped, realisation hitting me. She was a prostitute. That's what she was doing tonight...and she was his next target.

"You still want that dinner _now_?" She said softly  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: Sorry if it was bad, but I hope you like it. Please R&R, even if it's a short review. It doesn't take long. Thanks :o)**


End file.
